Hide and Seek
by anticlimacticChaos
Summary: Karkat comes across an abandoned carnival, where he must run for his life. Sober! Gamzee, rated T because Gamzee never ceases to swear.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Homestuck. . ._

I see a forsaken amusement park across the street from me. Screams of glee and laughter of children of the past echoes through the air and the smell of funnel cake fills my nose. As I enter into the carnival. In front of me, stands what I presume was once a magnificent ferris wheel. It's streaked with the colours of the rainbow; they dribble to the dead grass and I start to back up, terror clasps my throat. Turning around I am met with a bright purple text.

DO YOU WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK? My think pan starts to pulse and I let out a low hiss. I hear a soft honk and my head snaps in that direction. Chocolate words are splayed across the lunch table.  
IM IT YOU BEST MOTHERFUCKING WANT TO HIDE BEST FRIEND. My legs go numb for a moment before I sprint in a random direction. A soft gurgled choke rings out to my right. Equius lies in a heap with his shattered shades several feet away. Sapphire blue tears leak down his bruised cheeks. He starts to write in his own blood.

_Run, he is near._ I stifle a shriek as he suddenly disappears. I take off and I don't stop even when I see Nepeta's destroyed and lifeless body. Bright red tears pour down my face, this can't be happening! Why didn't I pay more attention to Gamzee? There is another honk, louder this time. I dig my sharp teeth into my bottom lip and charge faster if that's even possible.

I dive into a small opening in a wall and clamp my hand over my bleeding mouth. Dark laughter approaches my hiding place and his purple clown shoes stop right in front of me. My heart batters against my chest, my ears are on full alert as I stare at his shoes as they slowly walk away from me. I let out a hushed exhale of relief and I let my shoulders relax, somehow I managed to hide from the subjugglator. I take my hand away from my mouth and see that my pale grey skin is doused in my vermillion blood. I sit huddled into the furthest corner of my little piece of haven and wait a few long and silent minutes. Finally, I feel safe and I venture out and take a tentative step onto the purple tainted ground. I quickly start to walk in the direction of the exit when I feel ragged breathing against my neck. Panic blasts through my spine and I slowly turn around and see Gamzee's bloodshot eyes stare down into mine. His clown paint is smeared and he wears a wide grin stretched ear to ear, his own blood stains his skinny face. Gamzee's hair gathers in clumps and stands in every direction. I am left paralyzed as he leans forward and whispers coarsely into my ear.

"I found you." He drones out in a low and raspy voice. Gamzee yanks me up by the collar and drags me off of my feet. Standing up, my feet dangle in the air and he starts to shake me, my head bounces around against my shoulders. He starts to cackle, Gamzee's spittle lands on me and he screams at me.  
"I MOTHER FUCKING FOUND YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKING LOST! NOW IT'S TIME TO FUCKING PAY!"

* * *

Gamzee sits on the ground humming in an old melody to himself as his hands fly across the canvas; painting with his newest colour, candy red. He stops and stares at his blood stained hands, Gamzee starts to chuckle to himself and smears the blood across his face. What a motherfucking miracle he thinks to himself. He hears a faint gasp somewhere in the abandoned carnival. A smile flickers across his face as he stands up. It's time to play a motherfucking game.

**Author's Note**

I do not exactly know if I particularly enjoy this story :/ but some of my friends said I should post this, so why not? Gah, actually I don't like this story very much. . . I hope maybe that you guys like it. Anywho, I apologise but Memories will not be up today, it will be up tomorrow! I pinky promise! I couldn't do Equius' bow thing because for some reason my computer won't let me? Anyway, I don't really know if he would include that as part of his dying last words? Eh, maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

_As promised, here is the sequel of Hide and Seek! I don't own Homestuck. _

Gamzee's oversized blood stained clown shoes fall silently on the ground as he approaches the front gate. He stops behind a building and peers around the corner and sees Vriska looking around the desolate carnival that he now calls home. He hides himself form her line of vision and takes out his clubs, she will pose a far bigger challenge than the previous trolls. A smile lazily creeps across his face and he lets out a soft chortle.

Gamzee's muscles tense in anticipation as she makes her way slowly further into his lair. Vriska walks between a couple of buildings, her footfalls echo off the cement. It's too quiet and it puts her on edge, not even the sounds of bugs are heard. Vriska hears a soft honk in the distance and she narrows her eyes. She rolls up the sleeves of her jacket and crouches down. She pads quickly into a building and blocks the door. Her sharp vision adjusts to the darkness and she stays still, listening for anything. A loud band resonates from the other side of the wall and she bares her teeth, letting out a low hiss. After a few moments of silence she decides that she should check out the building that she had barricaded herself in.

The floor is covered in trash and faded carpet that is partially stripped from the floor revealing dirt underneath it; the walls have peeling wallpaper that used to be yellow are covered in fading graffiti. There is a door across the littered floor with a rusty sign that she can barely make out as _Will's Whacky Mirror House. _Vriska focuses her vision through the beaded doorway but only sees darkness.

She creeps steadily towards the mouldy doorframe. Vriska sees a mustard coloured liquid stain the floor in front of the door; it's blood. A quiet moan reaches her ears and she decides to move into the foreboding room. She reaches her hand before her and tries to feel her way around the unforgiving darkness. Vriska hears a soft click and the lights flicker on; she squints against the bright lights and sees herself standing in front of a large and distorted mirror, a deformed version of her scowls back.

In the corner of her vision she sees a flash of purple; Vriska snaps her head in that direction, and sees nothing. Moving deeper into the maze of mirrors, her heartbeat starts to beat faster due to the increasing adrenaline that is coursing through her veins. If that damn clown wants to play games, she will be more than happy to play along; as long as she can do it by her own rules.

The never ending twists and turns of the mirrors start to frustrate her after finding herself at a dead end once more for the fourth time. With a deep set frown, she sees another trail of mustard blood; she still hasn't found the source of the moaning but from all the yellow hued blood splattered everywhere she can make assumptions on who is here with her. Faint laughter echoes off the broken mirrors and reaches her sensitive ears, sending a slight shiver down her spine. He is near; she can hear footsteps behind her. Twisting around, Vriska lets out a vicious snarl and gets ready for a fight. Her eyes dart around but she is unable to locate the source of the laughter.

Uneasiness starts to set in but she chooses to ignore it, he is just toying with her now but she refuses to give him the satisfaction of being frightened. She is Vriska Serket, she knows no fear. She is the one who plays with her victims. Not the other way around. She follows the blood trail but it runs cold and she sighs in frustration. Honks start to bounce off the walls and the mirrors again; Vriska freezes, she starts to realise that she cannot fight someone that she is unable to see.

"You can't keep down the clown." A jovial voice rings right beside her, she turns and he is crouching down to the ground staring up at her with bloodshot eyes and a crazy smile that strikes across his face. He opens his mouth revealing long, jagged teeth as he lets out a long stream of maniacal laughter. He slowly stands up and extends a lanky arm towards her, Gamzee cups her cheek with a cold and thin hand; he leans forward and whispers into her ear.

"You best start running sister." She tries to punch him but he vanishes, Gamzee appears behind her; grabbing a fistful of her hair he yanks her towards him and he drags his claws down her cheek. He pushes her to the ground and evaporates into thin air once again, leaving only his never ending laughter in his wake. She brings a shaking hand up to her cheek and finds blood that trickles slowly down her face. Vriska scrambles up from the dirty floor and looks around quickly for Gamzee, there is no one around save for a sing song voice that tells her to run.

Vriska eventually makes her way to the end of the maze; she stares warily at the broken door that leads to the exit of the building. Taking in a deep breath she steps forward and wraps her slim fingers around the cold metal doorknob, swinging loudly open on rusty hinges she peers into another room. A sinking feeling fills her stomach; she was hoping that this door marked the ending of her terror. Another whimper is heard and this time it is much louder, the wounded troll must be somewhere in this room. Her hand crawls along the wall trying to find a light switch; Vriska finds it and briskly flicks it upwards.

She finds herself in a small room that is covered in blood and bodies that scatter the floor. Chains hang from the ceiling that hold the heads of her friends, their lifeless eyes bore into her. She makes a run for the door on the opposite side of the room. She is halfway to the door when a hand grasps her ankle; Vriska lets out a gasp as she falls to the ground, catching her fall with her arms she sees that Sollux was the one who grabbed her. He lets out a coarse sob.

"Pleathe, don't leave me here alone with him." His red and blue eyes show fear and mustard coloured tears flow from his face. She sees that he is chained to the wall and he has a large gaping wound on his forehead. His iron grip doesn't loosen even as she tries to struggle away. Sollux pleads out to her.

"Vrithka! You can't leave me! I don't want to die!" Vriska kicks at Sollux.

"Let go of me!" He shakes his head and he shouts.

"No! Take me with you!" His screams falters and he looks up above her head, Sollux lets out a whimper and starts to shake. Vriska slowly follows his line of vision and sees that Gamzee is standing behind Vriska with a wide smile. Her eyes grow wide as she watches Gamzee take out his clubs.

"You didn't run fast enough." That was the last thing Vriska heard before he brings his clubs down towards her head. Blue blood spatters Sollux's face and he lets out another scream before it is cut short.

**Author's Note**

I don't really like the writing style of this chapter, but I thought it would be easier to write this way. I was proven to be incorrect. It's fine though, I hope it isn't too terrible. I'm on hiatus for Memories because I am lame and I don't know what to do next for that story, sorry. I am writing the next story for Under the Stars and I'm aiming for it to be up by the 15th? Ahaha, I don't know yet, I'm really lazy. Anyway. Good bye for now!


End file.
